


Too Much Too Soon

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so for a fic request either kankar or rose<3kan work ;///; kanaya is always listening to everyone's problems and keeping everyone happy and calm but never allows herself to vent about her own problems(fear of her friends dying??missing dead friends/her lusus¿¿ rose's problem with alcohol?) and one day rose/karkat finds her in her room crying and this time she's the one that's consoled and for once she doesn't have to be strong for others,, that'd be really sweet hh thank you ;;"</p>
<p>"Might I request a Karkat Kanaya where they paint each other's nails?"</p>
<p>"rOSEMARY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Too Soon

You just couldn’t do it. 

You thought you were stronger. You _had_ to be stronger for them.

Espically for Rose.

_Oh, Rose._

You sat on a chair in your make shift room. Rose usually was attached at your hip, but ever since she started drinking the human sopor she was absent from your side more and more. You’d find her though, be it laughing idiotically with Dave or passed out it a pool of her own vomit, you always managed to find where she was. 

That is, you had. 

You haven’t seen her in days. You shouldn’t be jumping to too many conclusions as the group of you had been keeping your distances with each other, all doing your own things (Dave hanging out with Karkat, Gamzee and Terezi doing whatever awful thing you refused to auspisticise) but Rose had always been with you. That’s what matesprits and human girlfriends did (among other things.)

You knew the alcohol brought her closer to her human mother, as she had explained on one of her earlier, better nights, but you couldn’t help but dislike what it did to her. No, dislike was too fragile of a word. You hated, absolutely detested what it did to her. 

She was no longer the Rose you fell in love with, but you know it was stupid to blame a drink on this bump in your relationship, and there was no way in any universe you would ever blame Rose. 

That left yourself to take responsibility. 

And take responsibility you shall. 

==>

When you heard crying you hesitated. It was coming from Kanaya’s room, which was unusual. You suspected it was Rose being comforted by Kanaya, however the soft sobs didn’t match with Rose’s voice. 

You were in the room before you truly processed it was Kanaya shedding tears.

You tried to comfort her, but if truth be told you were terrible at it at the times that mattered most. Your words just wouldn’t flow properly, and you were unaware if you were even aiding her situation. 

So you sat there, just rubbing her back, allowing for the tears to flow. 

You figure this might be one of those times that you should just keep your mouth shut. 

After a few minutes, she stopped crying, but it was after a few more did she finally speak. 

“Thank you, Karkat.” She said, her voice was still weak. 

You kiss her forehead, and entertain the thought of becoming her moirail for about the hundredth time. As much as you want to, you knew Rose, ever the human, would be uncomfortable with Kanaya having multiple partners. 

The two of you start to chat, which is mainly Kanaya venting about everything and anything, with you patiently listening. You added your input here and there, and she seemed thankful for it. 

When she was finished talking about everything there was another moment of silence, but was quickly stopped when you suggested to paint each other’s nails. You knew she loved doing that with you, or anyone really. Within a few brushstrokes both your nails were a beautiful shade of jade, similar to the beautiful jade lady that is Kanaya Maryam, and you’ll be damned if you ever let her forget that again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
